This invention relates to active filters and more particularly to active filter circuits with differential inputs and outputs.
Prior art active filter circuits commonly involve the use of complex circuit elements such as operational amplifiers or transconductance amplifiers. The use of such complex elements in differential filters can necessitate the use of additional common mode stabilisation circuitry as well as imposing a heavy restriction on the frequency range of the filter.
There exists the need for a low-cost, simple structured active filter circuit that can operate at high frequencies and is suitable for monolithic implementation.